Remember me
by yourafuckingslut
Summary: Oswin Oswald is alone, trapped in the asylum of the Daleks, with one goal in mind. To see the stars...
1. Remeber me, chin boy

**A/N Okay guys just watched Dr who and fell in love with Oswin So I'm going to write a fanfiction about her. YAY! But give opinions, and if you want I will write again, but the chapters will be a lot longer, and a lot better. Thanks guys XD and follow me on tumblr at .com **

_Remember me._ The words echoed through the cold shell surrounding the mutated remains of Oswin Oswald. The Doctor had left the white room she remained trapped in. But the Dalek shell and the pale room were irrelevant to her. She was Oswin Oswald. And she was human. She sat on the sofa in her red mini dress and trainers and grabbed her keyboard typing away. Controlling the Dalek settings and increasing the maximum power levels she was capable of.

"_Emer-Emergency-Tem-Temporal-Shift!"_

She felt her body drain of energy and her vision went blank. Darkness. And then, she was soaring. She saw the stars fly past her, and the stars sunk into galaxies, and galaxies into nothing. She flew to the very edges of the universe, and kept going. But then something pulled on her, like gravity, but so much stronger. It was an urge, no a need, to go back, back to the galaxies and back through the stars. Back home. Back to Earth. She was _Home!_


	2. Torchwood

**A/N Okay, so I know the last chapter was quite short, but it was on the spot and I wanted to get one up before I lost motivation. Anyway here is the second chapter XD**

_Falling. Just falling. Then came the pain, and the burning. Doctor. The Doctor. That was the thought I clung to, the only real thing I had left to keep me sane. _

My name is Oswin Oswald. I was a human, working as the junior entertainment manager aboard the starship Alaska. But the ship crashed upon the Asylum. I survived, but I was found by the Daleks, and was fully converted by the nanocloud surrounding the planet into a Dalek. A year after my crash, three people came to the Asylum. Rory Williams, Amelia Pond, and the Doctor. I helped navigate and protect them from the Daleks, and the Doctor came to save me, but he saw me for what I now was. A Dalek. So he left me there, when I lowered the Asylum's defences. I escaped narrowly, but now I am alone. Alone and dying. My name is Oswin Oswald, and I am a human. Remember me.

Sometime during the pain, I sensed someone. The touched me, and looked at me, and I ignored them. At first I thought it was Him, I hoped it was Him, and he _was_ similar in many ways, but It wasn't . in my mind he was irrelevant. I curled back up on my sofa, allowing the pain to engulf me, welcoming it as an equal, and tried to cling onto whatever life I had left.

Not long after he came back. He came back, with wires, and computers, and connected me to them, and the pain dulled. I felt my body relax, and realised my head hurt. He was healing me. Curious, I opened my eyes and looked upon the face of my rescuer. He was young, in his late teens or early twenties, it was hard to tell. He had long, straight brown hair, and he was tall. And his eyes. His eyes scared me. The outside of his iris was a stormy grey, and changed to a deep brown by the pupil. They looked so old, too old. He wore a black suit, under a long grey coat, with black Converse. He gazed at me, and I stared back. My body and mind were clearing of all pain, and of all the insanity building up in the depths of my mind. He stared a bit longer, and eventually a hint of a smile appeared. And then he was gone. Like nothing had occurred. I felt my mind go drowsy, and soon fell unconscious.

When I woke up again, I was in a large room, with brick walls, and metal flooring, and a few computers in the centre of the room. A large whiteboard was against the wall furthest from me, and a large metal door stood to my left across the room. I tried to move forward, but hit a glass wall placed in front of me. I ran to the computer inside my head, and accessed GPS to discover where I was. The scans showed I was in a part of southern Wales, and the date was the 2nd of September 2012. I tried to break down the door with the Dalek weapons on the armour that surrounded my "body", but to no avail. The time carried from minutes to hours, but due to my fully rejuvenated body, I couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I entertained myself on a site called YouTube, and was halfway through a Slender man video when he returned. He came and stood by the door. I tried to speak him, but found my vocal speakers disabled. He went to a computer and started typing. My computer started beeping. I looked and saw a message in my inbox.

CS001: When restoring your body, some parts were beyond repair, such as your speakers.

Oswin168: Why did you heal my body?

CS001: So I could heal your mind. Pain drives the strongest of us insane, and I need you sane.

Oswin168: Why would you want to help me?!

CS001: Because, it's what I do.

And at that he left. He entered a room directly right of me, and I could hear him moving objects. I felt a intense pulling in the back of my mind, once again felt darkness surround me. Dark shadows crept up my sides and I was trapped, trapped by the shadows, and they were touching me, and screeching at me. All of a sudden, I felt a force pull me down, away from the darkness, and I landed on the floor. I groaned and stretched my back, wishing the floor wasn't so hard. The floor. The floor. THE FLOOR! It was there. The floor was there. I opened my eyes, and looked upon the world. I was in a room similar to the one I was in, except there was a large monitor. I followed the wires on the monitor down to my arm. My arm. I _had _an arm. I felt something brush against me. The guy had reached down and taken my wrist and was checking for a pulse.

"Your pulse is strong, and you seem to be okay. Before you ask, I accessed your memory banks, and found the template of your human form in your mind, and sent the image to a computer, which, when attached to a Bio-Chamber, created a inanimate body, which was identical to the one stored in your mind. I then did some very complicated bio-mechanics with your consciousness, transferring it to this body. Your human again Oswin."

He said all this while helping me walk outside. When we went through the large metal door we came into a small cabin. We went outside, and I stood in the sun. We were by Cardiff bay, and the sea was perfect.

"When this day ends, you will forget about me, you will forget about the Daleks. You will be none as Clara Oswin, and you will be glorious. In your pocket, you will find a birth certificate. And may I just say, Miss Oswald, it has been an honour meeting you."

He walked away from me back to the cabin.

"Who are you?" I called. He looked back, and smiled a knowing smile.

"Me? I was never here."

"Please, if I'm going to forget anyway?"

"Oswin, my name is Chris Smith, and I am a friend. If you ever need help, find me one day. Because that's what I do. Help people" He smiled

"What was that place? Who do you work for?"

He smiled and walked away. A piece of card flew from his pocket. I picked it up. One side was blank, but the other, the other had one word. Torchwood…


	3. The Thaseth

**A/N okay so in a BIG writing mood, here's chapter 3 so soon after! YAY! If you've got any suggestions Ask me on Tumblr, or Review XD**

I wandered. For a while I was fine. But then I started to forget. New memories formed, and I was conscious of it happening. I now had a house that I don't remember buying, and a car I bought last week. I had a job. I had a life. I was in my house, and I collapsed on the sofa I then remember buying. That was wen it happened. That was when I forgot the most important thing. I forgot the Doctor.

**Monday, 3****rd****, September, 2012**

**I got up for work. I had a coffee and some toast. I drove to work. I got to work. I got fired. Had chips. Went to bed.**

**Tuesday, 4****th****, September, 2012**

**Watched TV. Ordered Chinese. Went bed.**

**Wednesday, 4****th****, September, 2012 **

**Got a job at this bakers today. They were hiring, I was desperate, and I felt like making a soufflé. Didn't turn out well. But the manager said ive got another chance. Had pasta. Went to bed.**

**Thursday, 5****th****, September, 2012**

**Weird thing happened today. This boy was everywhere I went. Coincidence or stalker? He looked familiar, like déjà vu. Burnt another soufflé. Now called soufflé girl. Had pizza. Went bed.**

**Friday, 6****th****, September, 2012**

**The bakery decided I was inadequate and fired me. Went clubbing. Went bed.**

This is what my life became. I was a mediocre human. But cracks did come through. I knew something was wrong, but couldn't put my finger on it. My life continued like this until the night he came back, and saved me from a creature from another world, and threw me in at the deep end.

I walked home down the bay, hurrying to get home, to go out that night with some friends. The sun was close to the horizon, and I stopped to watch it hit the ocean. I turned to head home, and a quick movement caught my eye. A alien creature was crossing slyly towards me. It came into the light of the street, and I saw its elongated mouth flash its teeth, but the spines along its had caught my attention before I could register the danger. Its skin was scaley, fading from green to grey, with a slim body and long legs with claws. It had arms long enough to be on all fours, but short enough to stand up. It slashed a whip like tail across the floor as it stalked towards me. It charged and I collapsed against a wall. A person ran at it, causing it to flee into the night. The face was familiar, and it took a minute to realize it was the "stalker". If he was a stalker, I really didn't care. He stared after the creature, before attending to me.

"Clara, are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Who are you?" I said suddenly fearful. How did eh know me?!

"You always ask that." He said with a smile

"How do I? I don't know you!"

"I think you do. I think if you look deep enough, you do. What's my name, Clara?" He asked, as if the world depended on it.

I looked at him, trying to remember, almost remembering… AHHHHH! A shriek pierced the no silent night. He looked at me, grabbed my hand and started running towards the shrieks.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" I screamed, as he pulled me along.

"Your helping me trap this beast!"

We came around a corner, where people were fleeing. The creature crouched over something. He moved slightly and saw him crouched over a small child. Eating the small child. I felt revulsion, but mostly I felt an anger penetrate the revulsion and felt determined to stop it.

"Distract it." He whispered. And edged away. I panicked. I looked at the creature, and swallowed my fear.

"Hey!" I whispered. I coughed. "Hey!" I shouted. The creature turned. "Oh, shit." I said to myself. And ran. I ran. I ran and I saw him crouched behind a bin and he motioned towards him. I moved towards him and the creature pounced… just as he jumped out and pulled a sack over its head. He then pulled a weird looking gun, and shot the creature. The creature went limb, and he let it fall to the floor.

"Well, that was fun." He muttered to himself.

"What the fuck was that?!" He stared at me. "For fuck sake, Tell me Chris!"

His eyes lit up and he looked at me, and smile.

"You said my name. You remembered me."

"What? No I didn't!" I said suddenly scared.

"You said Chris. You memories coming back."

"Please, what was that?"

He considered me for a second. " It's called a Thaseth. They come from a planet directly right of the Medusa Cascade. They're a predator, eating weaker species they find. This one got through because the rift that used to run through Cardiff was reopened."

"But that child?! And how do you know all this. and what is a rift, and how did it re-open?! Tell me, Chris?!" I demanded

"People die every day, Clara. And as for how I know all this, I work for Torchwood 3. Torchwood is a organization set up in the 19th century by Queen Victoria to fight the alien threat. I used to work for Torchwood 4, but Torchwood 1 and 2 collapsed, and Torchwood 3 disbanded, so I came and re-made it. And a rift is a crack in time that radiates raw energy, and sometimes the universe deposits waste produce through them. That was a Thaseth that must have got lost somewhere. As for how it opened, I caused a temporal disturbance that travelled along the scar left behind from when it closed, and ripped it open again."

"So you caused this! but why would you want to open the rift?"

"I need energy, and any scrap produce that comes through. As for why, that's not of your concern. But I need you to come with me."

"Why?" I asked, meaning everything.

He looked at me, as if I was humouring him. He smiled, and I saw the slyness, and the honesty in it.

"You'll see."


	4. The Hub

**A/N Okay so I'm going to focus a bit more on Chris for the next few chapters, to show a bit of his past, for various reasons, but fear not, Clara/Oswin will be shown equally with him. I am having a few problems with the storyline in a few chapters, so if I don't upload for a few days at any given time its due to the fact im back at the storyboard :/**

I looked around at the little base that Chris had made. It was quaint. It really was. And I loved it. As he described about all the amazing things he'd seen, I relaxed about the incident with the alien. He spoke so passionately about the universe and alien creatures, and the _stars._ If I'm honest, I felt the same way inside. An intense feeling of passion when he said Stars.

"So, how do you know so much if you live on Earth?" I was honestly intrigued as to why. He looked at me and smiled.

"A lot happens on Earth, you've just got to know where to look. Like you. I think you're going to be very interesting." He smiled as though it was a compliment. And I think it was. "Not many people get directly influenced by the universe, but a few people every generation or so, become, like, children of the universe. That's the best way I can describe it."

"And what happens to them?" I asked dreading the answer.

"They end up fighting alien threats, in one form or another. And then they die." He looked almost sad. "Clara, if the universe has chosen you, it will get you. I am offering you a chance to stay with me, and I can keep you safe if your with me. What do you say?"

"Why? Why does the universe want me?"

"Because, you don't realize it, but you are amazing, Clara Oswin. And I think you will be glorious." He had smiled, and I noticed he had cute dimples. He had such a honest face, when he held out his hand, I took it. He smiled sadly, but excitedly at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, Dimples, I'll stay. But I'm not amazing. Pretty cool, but not amazing." I corrected him.

"Dimples? Actually, never mind. You really don't see it, do you? Come here." And pulled me over to a computer. "Clara, there's a group called U.N.I.T , and they have files on the old Torchwood 3, and we need them. I need you to hack they're security systems, while I deal with our little friend." And pointed to the cell he had stored the Thaseth in.

"But, I don't know what to do!" He looked sceptically at me, and said "Figure it out." And left. Stunned, I turned to the computer and saw he had bought me to the home page of U.N.I.T. Hours past, and I slowly made my way through the security systems, after a while, I found a certain rhythm, and managed to get Level 1 access to secure files. I found the Torchwood file, and looked through it. All the people had been in Torchwood were classes as deceased, except a man named Jack Harkness who was status was anonymous.

"Knew you could do it. Clara, you are awesome!" I turned around, and saw Chris standing up a flight of concealed stairs. He shut a door, and locked it, and came down the stairs. "Right, well I'm going for a drink, coming?" He called, already halfway out the door.

"Coming! I'm just getting my coat!" And we had went and had drinks. It continued like this, us capturing rift strays, or getting information from other Alien fighting organisations about threats, and preparing for the worse. Me and Chris became close friends, but it never felt quite right. Weeks passed, and nothing unusual happened. Well, unusual for Torchwood. Well, unusual for me. Then one day, and then a man, roughly mine and Chris' age came into our Hub.

It was a quiet Monday morning in early December. Chris was in his office, doing whatever he did in the back room. I had suspicions, but wasn't eager to confirm them. I was down stairs keeping an eye on rift activity, usual proto-call. Average Monday. I was looking at the rift monitor, and found the scans for all of Cardiff. Then a sudden disruption happened in the temporal wavelengths. I zoomed in on it. Of course, it would be right above the Hub. "Chris! You might wanna take a look at this!" No reply. Footsteps echoed down the front of the Hub, down the main entrance. I took the emergency gun from under my computer and held it to my side. "Who's there?!" I called, suddenly paranoid.

A guy, around 20-21, came in. I almost died. He was pure, undiluted sex. His hair was a reddy-brown, short on the sides, with a curly fringe, and the deepest eyes ever. He had a pair of purple chinos on, and a blue shirt, with a tartan pattern under a knitted jumper. He rocked the indie look so freakin much. He smiled at me a said "Hey." And I felt my heart break. "Hey." I muttered. Clara! Ithought. What are you doing?! Talk to him! I heard Chris open the door and call down "Clara, are you okay?" and I mumbled something in reply. "What!?" He called. The guy smiled. "You'd best come here!" I shouted up. I heard the clink of his feet on the metal steps. He reached the bottom of the stairs. Not even I was prepared for his reaction, and I'd been with him every day for three months.

He came down the stairs and said "This better be good Clara!"and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at me. His eyes passed over me and landed on the guy. His expression dropped, and I saw genuine shock, and anger, and a bit of fear. He froze for a second before walking over, and slapped him full on around the face. And then he kissed him. "Where the hell have you been?!" he growled.


	5. Austin

**A/N hey, guys been a while, had exams and shit. Finally got inspiration so yeah XD enjoy.**

"So, your name's Austin Jones, and you've been stuck in a temporal loop for 2 years?" I asked sceptically. Chris had gone, to "Clear his head", which meant he had gone back to the back room, to do his "Thing".

"Yep, that about sums it up." He said with a cheeky grin.

"And you and Chris, are you to a thing?" I asked, a bit awkwardly. He looked at me, with those deep, green eyes, and smiled another dazzling smile.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so… Chris is… a bit unpredictable… I can never tell, and to be fair, I have pissed him off majorly." The way he grinned after that, he looked a bit like a schoolboy, caught doing something wrong. He looked down, and sheepishly up again.

"But your so… WOW… and Chris is so…"

"Emo? depressive? erratic? deep? sexy?" He laughed "Trust me, I've heard it all, and said it myself."

"Well, Yeah. Don't get me wrong, Chris is sexy, but you two just are like the most unlikely couple, from what I can tell." I said, frowning. How the fuck did this happen? When the fuck did Chris go gay?! I found it hard to picture.

"I love him. And he is the most amazing guy I know." He looked so sincere as he said these words. He looked around quickly and whispered hurriedly, letting all his fear into the words. "I don't want to lose him. Not again."

I looked at him, and knew he was telling the truth. "I'll talk to him. Go make yourself a coffee or something, and I'll be back in a second. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you."

PAGEBREAK

I approached Chris' office door and knocked loudly 3 times. I heard music blasting from behind the door. I banged harder, and the volume went up.

"CHRITOPHER SMITH, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I BOOT IT DOWN!" I yelled. Austin glanced cautiously up from the floor below. "I'LL DO IT. DON'T THINK I WON'T!" The music stopped abruptly. The handle moved downwards. Chris opened the door a crack and muttered "What?". I saw one of his eyes, and it was bloodshot. He'd been crying.

"Let me in." I said gently. "Chris please don't block me out!"

"Please, just go home, and take him with you." He said, moving to shut the door. I pushed my foot in the way. "Clara, just fuck off, serious!" He said, getting really pissed of now.

"Not until you talk to me Chris!" I said assertively.

"Fine." He muttered angrily, pulling the door wide open, and as he did this, the heavy smell of marijuana engulfed me.

"What the ACTUAL FUCK, CHRIS!" I yelled. "you've been smoking dope!"

"And what?" He said, challenging me. I sighed, and dropped it.

"Chris, seriously what is going on? Some guy comes in and you kiss him, and lock yourself away, getting high whilst revelling in your own self-pity?"

"He needs to leave." He said flatly.

"I've said he can stay at mine for a while." I muttered, waiting for the explosion. But it didn't come. He just sighed.

"Chris, I don't know what's happened between you and Austin, all I know is, that guy is totally in love with you! And, he's like the hottest guy to ever walk the Earth!"

He smiled, as if remembering and old joke. "Yeah, he is. But I can't do it, Clara. Every time I get close to him, he disappears again. And I can't go through that again."

I just looked at him, and realised what was going on. Chris didn't hate Austin. He just didn't want to get hurt again.

"Who says he'll leave again?" Chris looked up at me, as if I'd suggested the most ridiculous thing.

"He will. No doubt."

"But does he always come back? And does he leave on purpose?"

"Well, no, but…"

"No buts! Talk to him." He looked at me and smiled, showing his cute smile. "Go on then, Dimples!"

He laughed and gave me a hug. A hug. And I realised that was the first time he'd actually done that.

"Clara, you are truly the most amazing girl I know" I just smiled in return. He stood up, went to a mirror across from the desk we were sat at, and cleaned up a bit. His eyes had lit up a bit, and I understood what Austin meant. When he wasn't all self-hating, he really was good-looking. I watched as he headed downstairs and he talked to Austin. 20 minutes passed and they were sitting on the bench against the wall, cuddled up. God, they were a cute couple. I turned to leave the office, when the half smoked joint in the ashtray caught my attention. Well, I thought… 1 toke won't hurt…


	6. Choose

**A/N Okay so about the Oswin smoking weed. That was a jokey thing, and does not represent her character at all. But c'mon, she is a girl in her early 20's XD anyways here's 6 **

2 days later, Austin had moved into mine, and fuck me was it awesome. I have 1 bathroom in my house, and seeing Austin get out that shower with just a towel on every morning was the most beautiful thing. It ALWAYS made my day. Anyway, the change in Chris was extreme. He was so much happier nowadays, and didn't lock himself in his office as much, so hopefully he kicked the dope habit. And yeah it was nice, seeing them to so happy together, but I was jealous. I felt so much envy, seeing their happiness and knowing I should be like that. But every guy I'd ever go out with never lived up to my expectations. I wanted all of them to be my intelligence, my childishness, my age, and my fascination with the world. But no one was all that. No one, cept maybe Chris, was as smart as me. I just felt like there was more to life. More to the universe than the shit we got through the rift. I often found myself staring at the stars late at night and imagine travelling to one. Dreaming. And there was a person with me. Always. And he reminded me of someone. But I couldn't place my finger on it.

**PAGEBREAK**

6th March, 2013.

I walked along the pebbled beach that was Cardiff bay. I stopped along and stared out into the vast ocean. I watched, and I waited. The sun slowly set to the far left of me, where the land met the ocean, and turned the sky brilliant oranges and purples. And as the last ray of sun, went out, and the first star came out, she came, out of the darkness, her feet making no sound against the stones. And that was when my dreaming became reality.

**PAGEBREAK**

25th February, 2013.

I was monitoring rift activity and doing general work, filing the paperwork for the lone Auton found wandering the city, which had appeared last week. Chris and Austin had vanished together, on a day out, when the monitors went wild for the first time in months. Energy levels were fluxing at incredible speed and the scans suggested temporal activity happening on top of the rift. Exactly above the hub, which Chris had restored back to working order since the explosion of 2009. I ran to the top floor and took the elevator to the water tower. As I reached the outside, I saw the sky flourishing and bending light across it in aquatic colours. The energy looked like it was trying to push through the sky, and push it did. A white object appeared in the middle of the light, and grew bigger until it had reached a substantial size and fell, causing the light to close in on itself. No one walking around seemed to have noticed the occurrence, and as the white object hit the ground, I realized it was folded paper. Paper? I picked up the sheet, and opened it.

It read:

_Clara, This is vitally important, and you must keep it a secret. Meet me on the beach on the 6__th__ of March, when the sun sets, and the first star appears, and you will find out why you feel so lost on the Earth. Your song hasn't reached the end yet. In fact, it's only just begun. _

Later that day when Chris had returned alone, I had already deleted the data of the energy flux, faking it with previous data. He had gone straight to his office, and left me alone without a word, leaving me to ponder about the invitation. Who would go to such lengths to meet me? Who?

**PAGEBREAK**

She reached the part of the beach I stood at and said nothing. She was wearing a hooded robe, and kept her face concealed. I knew she was a woman, just by her posture, and the obvious chest definition… She stood there for a few minutes, with me waiting, sensing to ask would be stupid. When the moon finally rose, she looked at me, and the silver orb lit up her face. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and it was obvious she knew she was. She had such regal features on her, I knew she wasn't human.

"I knew. He does choose well you know." She said with a knowing smile. "Clara Oswald. Hello."

"And you are?" I said, sassily. I hated riddles.

"I am the one who will bring you back." She said, smiling amusedly at me.

"Back where?" I questioned aggressively. I felt this was a waste of time, feeling his woman was insane, but then, then I remembered the lights, and focused. "Sorry" I grumbled.

"That's quite alright, dear. Now, you're going to have to make a choice. Soon."

"What choice?" I asked, curious.

"To stay and die. Or run and live." She said sadly.

"Not really a hard choice…" I murmured sarcastically.

"Ohh, but it is. To run would to be to leave your friends. And they wont neccesarily live."

"What do you mean?! Whats going to kill them?!"

"It's coming, NOW, and you need to choose. Choose wisely, Clara." She said, walking away just as easily as she had come.

"Wait! Who are you?!" I cried.

"The Pond of Time…"


	7. Suffering

**A/N CANT STOP WRITING! SO MANY IDEAS! PLEASE REVIEW! THIS ONES FROM CHRIS' POINT OF VIEW!**

Chris:

I dashed straight through the hub, straight past Clara, barely acknowledging her, heading up to my office, sprinting thought to the back room, and hurriedly unlocked the door, shutting myself inside. I beheld the beautiful piece of machinery in front of me. Crudely built inside, but aesthetically good looking. The inside messed up when I tried stretching the dimensions inside, making some walls more caved in than others, and the control panel was stuck together hazardously. But outside, I had based the idea of the décor on an old model I had seen many a time. I went to the control panel of the machine, and revealed a cell of energy in my hand. A single cell of Vortex power, and stuck it into the heart of my baby. The entire machine shuddered slowly to life, before shutting back off again, and repeating this loop, showing me the machinery was charging. I went outside and shut the jet black doors of my personalized Police Box…

**PAGEBREAK **

Austin:

It had happened so suddenly it was shocking. A light of marine colour had appeared in the air in front of me and Chris on the remote Island of the coast of Wales we had discovered one day, many years ago. Slowly, ever so slowly, and tiny green piece of organic matter came out of the light, and fell onto the ground before us. Chris stood up slowly, and cautiously approached the thing. He frowned, confused, before bending over and extracting it from the ground. Shock crossed his face. Than ecstasy.

"Austin!" He yelled "We're going home! NOW!"

I stood up and stretched. "Why?" I moaned

"All in good time, baby, but you need to teleport us back."

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head at the older man I was completely smitten by. "Very well…" and pulled back my sleeve, and typed in the hubs coordinates into my Vortex manipulator from so many years ago…

**PAGEBREAK**

Chris:

6th March, 2013

The sun had set nearly 20 minutes ago. And I felt uneasy. Austin was downstairs, making coffee, whilst I was sat in my office, contemplating my findings. I'd finally fixed it. But should I tell him? God he'd kill me if I didn't, but would not understand why I did. I mean I'd stopped travelling long ago, and had settled here to live a normal life. It was easy for him, being an ex-Time-Agent, and being able to jump through space and time, like they were stops on a bus. He didn't understand what it was like, being stuck on earth, while he went away for months and years on end, and not being able to be out there. And something else was bothering me. The light and what it signified. That was a man manufactured wormhole, and I couldn't just remain here, not knowing. I stood and made a decision. One trip. One trip couldn't hurt. I went to My TARDIS. MY TARDIS. I smiled to myself. Upon entry, I felt truly home. I went to the control panel and started flicking switches and set the digits to random. And I travelled to the rise of the 2nd British Empire. And I came back. Nothing to exciting. One guilty little trip. And it felt good to get out of the 21st century. I came back to the same day, half an hour later, and arrived in the back room. I stepped out of the TARDIS and headed downstairs to meet Austin.

"HEY!" I called. I started walking downstairs, when I saw him lying on the floor. Then I noticed the blood. "Austin? AUSTIN!" I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I registered his butt chin, before the gun, and felt a bullet puncture my heart, and I died.

**PAGEBREAK**

One of the things about being immortal is when you should die, you just wake up in a lot of pain, and have to feel a wound close up, and in the case of gunshots, it's not nice as the bullet heals inside as well. I woke up feeling fucking dizzy and disorientated. I hadn't died in years. Not since Austin shot me… Austin! I looked up and saw his body lying on the floor opposite me. My assassin walked around the hub about 20 metres away, but I was covered by the large monitor, connecting all the computers. I reached into my pocket and felt the handle of my handgun and drew it. I felt rage like I hadn't felt for years engulf me. I was the embodiment of fury. The one thing I kept losing was now gone forever. This was the final straw. This was the last piece of shit my crappy existence could take. I slowly stood, my whole body aching with soreness and rage. I stood across to this bastard, and aimed my gun, and shot him. The bullet went through his kneecap, causing him to collapse. He reached for his gun, but I shot his hand, making him clutch at his bleeding hole. I walked over to him, and saw he was in his early 40's. He gazed up at me, from the shock of seeing a man come back to life. He looked vaguely familiar, but that didn't matter right now. I knelt down, and pointed the gun at his crotch, pulling the trigger without hesitation. He screamed in agony. I let him roll there in sheer torture before putting him out of his misery. I felt the rage fade from me, and I just felt drained. I had left, and because of that, Austin died. If this was some fucked up Karma shit from the universe, it pretty much sucked. I had spent the past 300 years constantly waiting for this guy, and the second I get him back, because I did 1 selfish thing, the universe screws me over? NO! THAT WASN'T FAIR! I AM CHRIS SMITH! I AM A HALF TIME LORD/HUMAN AND I DO NOT DESERVE THIS! AS IF THE CURSE OF IMMORTALITY WASN'T ENOUGH! I sat there for a while, and the grief washed over me. I realised I was at Clara's desk, and found an envelope with my name on it on the keyboard of her computer. Eager to hear something that had to be better than anything else at the moment, I read the note, and instantly wished I hadn't.

_Chris_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I've left Wales, and you. I'm sorry, but I got my chance. My chance to see the stars. And I couldn't say no. I love you. Clara._

After that, I self-destructed. I completely raged. At one point I was more force than creature. Everything surged. The world ended.

**PAGEBREAK**

I finally understood how Sowing must've felt. Being a dalek. Being completely alone. It hurt, and the pain caused insanity. I recognised the man. The one who killed Austin. And I know him now. And it's not over now. It won't ever be over. Because he killed Austin. And now I can keep this torture up for eternity. Because he can't die either. He is Cpt. Jack Harkness…


End file.
